What The Hell is This?
by iSpankzz
Summary: He wished he would've thought this out beforehand. Snooping should be one of the eighth sins in the bible. SoMa. Warning: Contains SEX!


**A/N: So I wrote this little one shot while my computer was down, and didn't feel like updating my other stories. I try my best at fixing all grammar mistakes, but even though I'm a beta, I make some mistakes. This is my first story ever for this couple, or just anime period. I just recently started watching Soul Eater, and I'm halfway through it, so sorry if something isn't exactly right. I also have a thing for Soul and Kid just as much as I do Soul and Maka. Anyway I hope you like it. **

**P.S. This is re- uploaded and done because I went through and noticed spelling mistakes, and my OCD got the better of me. I hope it's better now.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Soul Eater, obviously. Or Maka and Soul would be having sex in the anime. Also if I did own it, would I be on fanfiction writing FAN fics? No, obviously not. So please don't sue me and take away my 5 bucks. Thanks (:**

**What the Hell is This?**

Soul heard the shower shut off and the sound of shuffling on the other side of the wall. He sat up straight against the headboard of his bed.

It was a normal Friday night, which meant it was a girls night out, and he was left home alome, again.

Not that he minded all that much, it gave him time to do things Maka would normally yell at him for doing. He liked his miester, don't get him wrong, but after an entire weeks worth of yelling and bickering because he'd broken one of her silly little rules, it was nice to get time alone.

He sat up sighing and walking out of his room, mind set on ordering Chinese take-out again. Before he could even step out of his room and into the kitchen he saw Maka walking out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel.

He nearly knocked the wall down, by the projectile nosebleed. Her newly developed 'C' cups straining against the towel that only reached mid-thigh. He hurriedly wiped the blood of before Maka turned to look at him, not wanting her to worry.

She faced him and smiled nonchalantly, not witnessing the scene before hand. "Hey Soul I was just getting ready to go out with Liz, Patty Tsubaki, and Blair." She told him.

He forced a smile, holding back a nosebleed. "Yeah."

"I already ordered Chinese for you." She told him, and turned around, running off towards her room after he told her thanks.

As soon as the door closed to Maka's room a knock sounded at the door. He hurried to collect the Chinese. After paying for the food he hurried to the kitchen and began stuffing his face.

Just as he'd finished eating Maka came from her room wearing a short red dress with a ruffled skirt. She had her hair down, curled and a red rose pin holding back some hair. The shirt showed a lot of clevage he decided as his second nosebleed caused him to fly from out of his chair. This time Maka had saw him and rushed to his side at the sound of a very audible thump.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, kneeling next to him.

He turned towards her, only to be thrown back by another nosebleed as he came face to face with her chest.

He just wished she'd leave already, he didn't think he could handle anymore nosebleeds.

Is it possible to die from multiple nosebleeds? He though.

She laughed at him in a way that shook the very being of his body, and he wasn't sure whether to be mad at her laughter or completely awed by her laughter.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and her laughter ceased. "That's probably the girls. I'll be back later." She said, smiling at him before standing up and leaving.

He let his head drop against the tiled floor, finally.

He threw the Chinese leftovers away, and walked over to the couch to watch TV, but he noticed Maka's door slightly ajar. He walked over to close it, but felt the urge to look.

He opened the door and flicked the light on, not surprised that unlike his room, her's was neat and clean, the only thing that seemed out of place was a box sitting out on her work desk marked Stay Out!

But since when did he listen to anyone? He walked the length of her room, stopping in front of the desk, careful to not touch anything as to make it seem like he'd never been in there. He opened the lid carefully. His eyes scanned over the contents of the box. One object in particular stood out to him.

He picked it up from out of the box and looked at it skeptically. It was long and pink and had a rounded tip. There was a dial on the opposite end. He turned it slowly but dropped it when it started vibrating in his hand. He watched it scoot along her floor.

Soul wasn't inexperienced in the sex area, but he didn't know much about vibrators, considering he wasn't a girl.

He hurried to pick it up and turned it off, shoving it in the box. He looked back in the box and grabbed another object.

Now this was something familure. He dropped it as if he'd been burned. What the hell? He though. The object resembled an erect penis. He picked it up carefully and dropped it in the box like it was a pair of Black Star's dirty underwear and running out quickly.

Since when did his innocent miester become such a pervert? He thought.

It was almost midnight when Maka came home. He'd begun watching TV earlier. He noticed that tonight she'd decided not to drink by the way she was walking, normally she's wobble and stumble into her room.

Immediately his thoughts were directed to a certain box in her room. "Hey, Soul!" she greeted, making her way into her room. He walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. He popped the tab and turned to walk to the living room.

"Maka CHOP!" She shrieked, bringing a hardback book over his head.

"What the fuck, Maka?" He asked after he'd recovered from the impact. He looked at her, her glare piercing his soul.

"You nosy ASSHOLE!" She accused, shoving a finger in his face. Her face was red, and he wasn't sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment.

"Why am I a nosy asshole!" He shot back, even though the both knew full and well he knew the answer.

"You went through my special box! What didn't you understand of the words STAY OUT!" She hollered at him. He stared at her for a moment before responding.

"How do you know I was the one who done it?" He asked wondering if he'd left a trace of himself in the room.

"The lid was open you idiot! And you were the only one here! Who else could've done it?" She cried, then suddenly turned around hiding her face, "God this is so embarrassing!"

He sighed at his own stupidity and walked to her, careful not to touch her, afraid she might blow up at him again. "I'm sorry Maka. It was uncool of me to snoop. And besides... It was kind of... hot..." He admitted mumbling the last part. Her entire body shook with laughter. He glared at her for laughing at his confession, it was so uncool to be laughed at when you just called a girl hot.

He shoved her against the counter top.

I'll show her what's funny, he thought angrily. He crashed his lips into hers and the world was completely shut off. A suprised gasp escaped Maka's lips as a shock ran through her body and she struggled against his grip, only to have his hands tighten around her waist. She pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

The kiss suddenly softened and Maka felt herself forgetting why she was even struggling in the first place. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, knowing what he wanted, she hesitantly opend her mouth as his tounge glided in, running over her own. Their tongues dance around in each others mouths. His hands softened up and he began to rub cirlces where his hands had been.

Her hands reached down for his belt buckle and he pulled away, gasping, shocked at her sudden confidence. She pulled it off and tossed it on the ground a few feet away. His lips attached themselves to the skin of her jaw, and he began trailing kisses down her neck. He nibbled at a certain spot that caused Maka to cry out in pleasure. He licked the spot then picked her up by the crook of her legs, latching his lips back onto hers, after tossing his shirt off with the belt.

He carried them to her room and they feel onto her bed. He reached around to the back of her dress, and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded at him hesitantly and he unzipped it, pulling it down her body. He tossed it on the floor and scaned his eyes over her body.

"Soul..." She moaned, embarrassed, covering her matching black lace bra and underwear. He moved her arms from in front of her so he could look. He looked up into her eyes and he mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear, "beautiful..."

She sat up and fumbled with his zipper as to distract him from her body. He pulled them off and pushed her back down, and leant above her, hovering. He nipped at her neck softly, and began licking a trail down his miesters chest. His tongue swirled around her left nipple through the lace and she fisted her hands in his hair, crying out.

He reached up and made quick work of her bra, tossing it across the room with the rest of their unwanted clothing. He licked his lips and looked from her breasts and to her face with a hungry expression.

He leaned down and took her bare nipple in his mouth swirling his toung around and around, nipping. Her back arched up as she basically growled at him. He felt his boxers become considerably tighter at the sexy noise escaping his miesters lips. He reached his hand up to pinch at her left nipple.

After a few moments of her whimpering and pleading for what she didn't know, he finally pulled off her underwear. He grinned at her and got up, grabbing the pick object from the box he'd seen earlier.

Maka looked at him, surprised and worried. "W- what are you d-doing?" She stuttered. He walked over to her and turned it on the highest it would go. He pushed her back into the bed with one hand, smirking in away that both turned her on and had her worrying.

He kissed her passionatly, and made his way down her body with the vibrator. After a moment she felt the vibrator being pushed into her weeping core, and she cried out louder than ever.

She pushed into it moaning, "Ahh... Ohhh. Souuulll."She drug out his name and fisted her hands in the sheets, suddenly very hot. He lifted her legs up and pulled the vibrator out, pressing it to her nub experimentally, and shoving a finger inside of her body." She nearly screamed at the feeling and began rocking against him. He began to pump his fingers in and out quickly.

Finger after finger he added until he had three fingers burried inside of her. He felt her start to tighten but pulled completely away before she could reach her release. She moaned in disappointment bucking her hips up. He turned the vibrator off and tossed it to the floor.

He pulled the last remaining article of clothing between them, his boxers. She smiled as she noticed the white nest of hair around the base.

"Like what you see?" He jokes. She sat up kissing him hesitantly before grabbing him in her hand. He grunts and thrusts his hips into her hands and she pulls away, worried.

"I-I'm sorry! I din't mean to hurt you." She apologized.

"No. You were doing fine Maka, it was perfect."

"But t-that noise?" She asks unconvinced.

He thought of a way to explain that to her, but decided to do it the only way he knew how to. "That noise is a good noise Maka. It means what you're doing is very good.

Her face brightened as she realized she hadn't hurt him. He pushes her back gently on the bed and holds her legs over his shoulders, spreading her wide open for him to see.

"This'll hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel beter," he told her and bit his lip as he pressed into her. Her hand flys to cover her mouth as she holds back a shriek of pain. He reaches her hymen and pulls out a little before pushing through with a lot more force, breaking the barrier. Tears stung her eyes as pain surged through her body. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back to examine her face for a sign so he could move, slowly losing what little patience he had.

After a couple moments she lifts her hips experimentally, he took that as the sign and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting forward, loving the way she calls out his name. "Souuulll!" She crys out in pleasure, grasping the sheets tightly.

He ground, bitting his lip. "So tight..." he groans out, setting a sgood afe rythem that had them clinging to the edge.

"Harder! Faster!" She cried out and he began to thrust quicker and harder, each thrust bringing them both closler to what they both so dearly desired.

He reached down in between them both and began to rub her clit furiously, urging her to let go. The fire in her stomach began to tighten as she fell over the edge, screaming Soul's name loudly for all of Death City to hear. Not soon after her, Soul came too, thrusting deep inside of her.

He collapsed next to her, the only sound in the room was the couples harsh, labored breathing.

"I'm sorry I went through your things Maka," he apologized once their breathing returned to normal.

She just giggled at him. "After that, I'm not sure I'll even let you leave my room. Ever." She said, and then attacked him with her lips and pulling away she mumbled, "round two?"

A/N: So okay, it's very long, longer than any fic I've ever created and I hope you all like it. I worked very hard on it, and my ass hurts from sitting for so long. So please review? All who review shall recieve a COOKIE~!

Lol, probably not but seriously, I'd appreciate a review~!

~iSpankzz


End file.
